Gina (Midnight Club II)
Gina is a challenger in Los Angeles and is one of the most important main characters in Midnight Club II. She and Moses are probably the only friends the protagonist has in-game. Biography The protagonist first meets her in Hollywood, and she leads the player at downtown for her first race. During that race, the bikers were also holding a simultaneous race. After beating Gina, the player races the bikers, lead by Mauro. Then, Gina teaches the protagonist how to ride the Cohete (Honda GBR 929 RR), the motorcycle that the player won. Finally, player races her again, and wins her Citi Turbo (Honda Civic). Despite being disappointed that her car was taken away, she was impressed with the protagonist enough that she decided to get their couple of deals. This later gets the player into Paris. While the protagonist was in Paris, she gave player advice on certain manuevers. When the protagonist raced Primo, wins the Vortex 5 (Toyota MR2) and gave it to Gina. She then went to Tokyo, intending to start a club there. She took the Vortex 5 the protagonist won from Primo with her. Unfortunately, Ricky, a challenger in Tokyo, duped her for her car, and as a result, the Yakuza had her life on stake. After beating Ricky, the protagonist went to Ken'i'chi and freed Gina from her debt by destroying racers who were disrespecting the Yakuza. After being freed from her debt, she encouraged the protagonist when he was racing Savo. She congratulated the player and went off to do something else. Gina is the fifth challenger that you will greet in Los Angeles. She is usually found near the vicinity of Hollywood, often circles around a block that includes a mexican restaurant, a roadside motel, a row of palm trees and a short promenade. By flashing your headlights, she will lead you to the front of a mall located in the center of downtown. Her first race, known as Unexpected Guests, a group of bikers begin a seperate race right before you do. In this drag, you must face four other opponents. The only realistic obstacle that could pose a problem would be a solitary truck exiting a roadside motel. The race ends near a roadside promenade, which bears several palm trees. In the next race, named Showdown, you must face the like of four other racers. However, Gina is replaced by Mauro as the main character. The only obstacle this race has present is a semi-truck (which is towing a trailer) that is seen halfway across one of the streets of downtown. The race ends near the beaches of Santa Monica. In Gina's third race, properly named Weight Training, is a time trial, pitting you against the clock. In this race, you are only allowed to use the bike you've just won, the Cohete (Honda CBR 929 RR). There is only one checkpoint that you needs to pass through which is on the northeast side of the Industrial district. While using some of the advice Gina has given you, race back to the start in time for the next race. In her fourth and final race, named Flight to Finish, you compete against five other opponents. This race is riddled with obstacles, so it is advised that you be cautious. The first obstruction is a bus turning in such a way as if to angle off your path. The second is a limousine who is beginning to complete a turn into the far left lane. The third is a mail delivery truck attempting to merge into the centre lane. The next obstacle is a hidden cop near the entrance of the airport, who will pursue the first street racer it sees. The fifth and final obstacle is found in the arched parking lot, where a few cars may be found idle, and narrow your path considerably. The finish is located back at the arched parking lot, where you can jump off a crane (as the title of the race suggests) or you could simply enter the tunnel underneath the overpass, which is maked by several signs bearing flashing red lights.Once you have completed all four of Ginas races, she will hand you the pink slip for her Citi Turbo (Honda Civic. After you beat Dice, Gina gives you the offer to go to Paris. When you beat the Paris champion, she takes the car you won from Primo and goes to Tokyo where she gets duped by Ricky and you have to save her from a gang called the Yakuza. After you save her and beat the Tokyo champion and the World Champ she you congratulates the Player then leaves somewhere.. Personality Gina seems to be more friendly towards the player compared to the other challengers, and may serve as a romantic interest for the player, though it is never directly mentioned, she does say at one point "I like you" before giving the player a tip to racing the Honda CBR 929 RR bike. Gallery Citi Turbo.jpg|Her Citi Turbo (Blue Honda Civic) gina_1280.jpg|Gina official wallpaper from Rockstar games site. Theme music Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Damsels Category:In Love